eidenheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Elders of Eptor
Mythkal Era * Asrah Amet * Osrah * Seit (usurped, Eptor split when he was deposed by his nephew Hos-Ruh.) Eipkal Era Qod-Ur Elder of Elders * Rem-Na/Scaptor (not officially recognised): United Eptor, also greatly expanded the influence of the Council of Chroniclers in order to give his actions religious legitimacy. * Azrah Hos-Ruh: Officially recognised as Elder of Eptor, named self Elder of Elders and the Living Ancestor * Djeit: Performed advanced studies of herbal remedies for healing * Azrah Ka-Keitor: Continued his father, Djeits, studies of healing. Established official etiquette rules of Eptor. Established official taxation of subjects in Eptor. Fought off an early Orc incursion and fought back Madon raiders. * Azrah Djieb: Officially recognised Seit as an Ancestor, bridging the cultural divide between Old and New Eptor * Khesrah * Aka: Died without a successor, leading to civil war and Clan Qod-Ur losing the Elder of Elders position First Interregnum Baal Hos-Ruh, Elder of Clan San-Tar, Kafnarkas of Clan Qod-Ur and Pestekh-Hotur of Clan Seitan all claim to be the Living Ancestor. Pestekh-Hotur wins the ensuing civil war. Clan Seitan Elder of Elders * Pestekh-Hotur: Ruled peacefully over Eptor after securing his rule. During his reign a rift leading to the Other World opened in Eptor and many Elden were killed by invading Daemons before it was closed. * Azrah Ebn * Bah Teijr: Granted women Elden the right to be Elders. Upon his death he appointed his twin sons as co-rulers, granting New Eptor to Jadwe and Old Eptor to Ginwe, due to drought and famine straining the bureaucracy of Eptor. Bah Teijr felt that the tension of the famine would lead to either son having to large of a burden, running the risk of Clan Seitan losing control of Eptor. * Ginwe and Jadwe: The two ruled their respective provinces cooperatively for many years, however Ginwe eventually ended the famine by widening the riverbed in his provine to promote flooding during the wet season, allowing more crops to be grown. He used this achievement to claim that as he had ended the famine, clearly he was the 'Living Ancestor', claiming that Jadwe had to relinquish his co-Elder of Elders title. In order to avoid war Jadwe agreed, leading to Ginwe being the sole ruler of a reunified Eptor. * Theisen Split of Eptor * Seb-Aresin: Notable for his attempt to alter the Eptorian Ancestral Chronicle to have Seit painted as in the right, and have Hos-Ruh named a bastard born from an affair that Osruh's wife had and removed as an Ancestor. The reason for this was that Clan Qod-Ur was once again gaining prominence, and as they claimed direct descendence from Hos-Ruh and Clan Seitan claimed direct descendance from Seit, Seb-Aresin wished to alter the Eptorian religion to favor Clan Seitan rather than Clan Qod-Ur as the rightful rulers. Another motivation was that the Old Eptor Clans were unhappy with a New Eptor Clan ruling, as Seit was said to have founded New Eptor, placing him at the centre of Eptorian religious belief would have silenced the Old Eptor Clans objections. He was unsuccessful as the Council of Chroniclers did not vote in favor of his request, however the Seit supporting councillors resigned from the Council, and formed the Seit Chronicle Council. * During Seb-Aresins reign, the Old Eptor Clans did not respect him as Elder of Elders, refusing to pay tax, ignoring his orders on governance and addressing him as Elder of New Eptor. This was in part due to the religious and cultural objections to subservience to a New Eptor Clan that the Old Eptor Clans had had since Clan Seitan seized power, but also because the dual-reigns of Ginwe and Jadwe had led to the realm being decentralized, and Old Eptor being as independent as it had been before Rem-Na. * Despite the fact Old Eptor did not respect him as ruler, he was an excellent administrator, organizing the governance of New Eptor by designing a complex hierarchy to replace the Clan system of governane. His hierarchy system was later adopted by all of Eptor. * Perameit: He was also not accepted as Elder of Elders in Old Eptor. * Kana'a: Elder of Clan Qod-Hur who claimed to be Elder of Old Eptor during the reign of Seb-Aresin, effectively splitting Eptor into two, with Seb-Aresin ruling New Eptor (although still calling himself Elder of Elders) and Kana'a ruling as Elder of Old Eptor. As New Eptor was relatively prosperous Seb-Aresin saw no reason to spill Elden blood and was content to allow Clan Qod-Hur to rule Old Eptor and Kana'a had no interest in New Eptor. When this split occurred the Seit Chronicle Council effectively became the religious organisation in New Eptor, with the old Council of Chroniclers remaining the theological power in Old Eptor. These two groups were far more antagonistic to one another than the Clan Elders of Old and New Eptor * Refna'a: Son of Kana'a, also ruled as Elder of Old Eptor. * Jufha'a: Son of Refna'a, also ruled as Elder of Old Eptor. Re-united Eptor: 2670-2610 BC '' * '''Kaskay:' Son of Perameit, united Eptor. At the beginning of his rule in New Eptor, the split of the Eptoria Chroniclers had resulted in severe violence among the Elden with regular riots and murders occurring between those who believed in Seit as the wronged party in the History of Eptor, and those who supported Hos-Ruh. Kaskay and Jufha'a (Elder of Old Eptor) did not have any objections to Old and New Eptor remaining independent of the other, but the situation between the believers threatened to tear Elden society itself apart. Kaskay approached Jufha'a with an offer that saved Eptor: Jafha'a would swear fealty to Kaskay, and in return Kaskay would officially recognised Hos-Ruh as an ancestor and the rightful heir of Azrah Amet, removing the Seit Chronicle Councils authority and uniting Eptorian religion permanently under Old Eptorian theology and would place Clan Qod-Hur at the apex of Seb-Aresin's hierarchial system. * Rejos: Constructed the first Majpyros. Expanded Eptor Eastwards, subjugating the Estier Elves living in Sirroch. Moved his court from New to Old Eptor, where he constructed his Majpyros. * Sekhmohr: Instigated vast mining operations in Sirroch, and personally crushed an Elven rebellion there. * Saykhmohr * '''Abkha Ibhai: '''A very popular altruistic ruler, who began construction of many Ancestor Temples which housed copies of the Eptor Chronicle, doing away with the need for Elders to travel to the House of the Chronicler Council to consult the Chronicle. He also greatly increased the amount of resources dedicated to increasing quality of life for Elden of Eptor. Rather than allowing one of his sons to succeed him, he named a common Chronicler named Fenurus as his heir, due to his enthusiasm for his charitable projects. * '''Inhai: '''Son of Abkha Ibhai, was accepted as Elder by most of the Clan Elders in Eptor despite Abkha Ibhai appointing Fenurus. Led to civil war, with the Council of Chroniclers coordinating the majority of the Elden who were not members of ruling families into an armed rebellion pressing Fenurus's claim to rulership.